


and they began marching.

by hiolair_h



Series: moving along [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, M/M, Strangers at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiolair_h/pseuds/hiolair_h
Summary: welcome to the aftermath.nothing is the same anymore, nor will it ever be.your previous life has crumbled away like the city around you.so now is your time to leave.hinata shouyo lives a dangerous life. from his now decimated home in seattle, washington, he must venture east to find the "only safe place". he has no map, no family, no friends. only a pocketknife and sheer willpower, and the promise he made to his father.who he meets will shape his journey, and the events to follow will change the way he sees the world even more than ever.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: moving along [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767940
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. goodbye, seattle, sleep well.

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty. this is the first fanfic i've posted here, please don't mind the terrible formatting or anything. also i don't like to use capital letters, sorry if that confuses you. maybe i will for emphasis every once in a while, idk.

_a knock at the door._

_it was 9:22pm. not dramatically late, but unusual for mail to be dropped off so late, or a neighbor to stop by to say hello. so of course shouyo was skeptical as to who it could be, and he could tell his father was as well._

_another knock, only this time louder._

_"alright, shō, do you remember what we talked about a few days ago?"_

_the small boy only nodded._

_"okay, good. go get your bag, get changed, too. remember, layers. come back down as soon as possible, unless you hear other people talking. then just leave."_

**_“you know what to do.”_ **

_and with that, shouyo went upstairs quickly, doing as his father told him to. dashing into his room, he equipped his rather large backpack filled to the brim with supplies, but only after changing into the clothes his father told him to wear. they were baggy and dull looking, and padded in some places, such as the elbows or knees. they were quite practical, if he did say so himself._

_the small boy made his way back towards the staircase, and checked to see if he heard unfamiliar voices. when he didn't hear anyone, he made his way back to the front hallway where his father was waiting. waiting for him._

_waiting to say goodbye._

_there was a knife in his father's hands, sharp but small, lethal of one wasn't careful. his hands shook ever so slightly as he extended the knife towards his son._

_"take it, shō. you'll need it more than me."_

_and shouyo took it._

_the pounding on the door was now accompanied by harsh yelling._

_"i know that this is hard for you, but you have to go. leave out the back, and don't come back for me. i told you where to go, remember? i drove and showed you where.”_

_the boy nodded. now his hands were shaking, not only his father's._

_"alright then. be careful, stay safe. please."_

_the boy wanted to cry, knowing what was happening._

_he was leaving, and he wasn't coming back._

_he was leaving alone._

_"d-dad?"_

_his father turned towards him one last time, a sad smile crossing his face. the door looked as if it were about to break, or be torn from its hinges and fly into the wall behind it._

**_"go, shō."_ **

_he ran._

_not another word did he ever say to his father, and not another word did his father hear. only the blazing gunfire once the door broke in._

_and with that, the downfall of the hinata family came. their once loving home turned into a dumpster fire like more than half of the buildings on the street. any valuables stolen, any food eaten._

_but nobody ever found that short red haired boy that ran away. he was running, running far._

_he knew where he was going, and he was determined to get there no matter what._

_from his now destroyed home in seattle, washington, hinata shouyo began his journey across the united states._

**\---**

he awoke to silence. always silence. anything different, and he might have been worried. silence meant that he was most likely alone, and being alone ensured better survival chances.

the sun shone brilliantly against the horizon, illuminating his face with its pleasant warm light. his fiery orange hair glowed under the bright rays.

it was these moments, these simple moments, that kept him moving.

_good thing i got out of the city, it was impossible to see this from inside of it._

shouyo hated the city. there were too many people, too many dangers with an abundance of hiding spots. it was large, and confusing, and had never felt safe to him. now that he had gotten on the highway, however, his mood took a turn for the better.

being out in the open was... amazing. the fresh air, open fields, and beautiful skies were so refreshing compared to the tall towers and crumbling tunnels of the city. eventually, he'd get tired of seeing farmland after farmland, billboard after annoyingly flashy billboard, but he hoped that wouldn't be any time soon. he was going to be on the road for a good while, after all. 

now that he was more alert since waking up, he went about his morning routine. it was a simple one, really. not like it could be complicated, anyway. he was taking shelter in an old hotel, which was eerily vacant and slowly being eroded away by weather. so the small, withering room he temporarily claimed as his own wasn't impressive.

there was no hot water in this location, unfortunately for him, so his morning shower was frigid, but at least it succeeded in fully forcing him awake.

after the shower, he put his clothes back on, which he had washed and left air drying the previous night. since it had only been about 7 hours since then, they were still damp and slightly cold, which did not help his current situation of being nearly frozen by his shower.

gathering his supplies, which included his backpack, a pocket knife, and his water bottle. he always liked to keep his arms as open as possible in order to be able to easily defend himself, so he never really carried anything extra.

walking out, he closed the door to the small room and gazed down the dark hallway. there was light at the end of it, but the lack of electricity always made him nervous as he passed down each door until he reached the window-filled lobby.

from there, he took out the door, not bothering to turn around and look back at the temporary home. finding the least destroyed restaurant in the area, he allowed himself through the door and into the kitchen, where he found enough decent looking food to make a commendable breakfast. it wasn't the best thing he'd ever tasted, but for being made out of a fast food freezer find at about 6 in the morning, it was good enough for him.

it was then that he had enough of the little highway pit stop town, and decided to continue on his journey.

and he began walking. 

walking, walking, walking. 

on his journey east, to get away from all of this. the destruction, the murder, the loneliness.

he was leaving the city of seattle for something better; for a chance of freedom.

he was going to survive, no matter what.


	2. use of the blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a change comes in the usual days of silence and lonesome wandering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the longest chapter i have so far.  
> that's not saying much, since i only have 3 chapters written.  
> also i'm gonna post a new story! it's not really related to this one at all, but it's really an interesting feeling one.  
> hope you enjoy!

it had been 8 days since shouyo had seen the sun. the weather had taken an unfortunate turn, and even when it wasn't raining, the sky was darkened by clouds. no more beautiful sunrises to wake up to.

it was terrible. he hadn't realized how much he longed for the sun.

what a simple thing for a man to miss. just watching the sun rise put him in a good spirit; what had he been reduced to? and without this newfound beauty distracting him from the woes of everyday struggles, what was he to do? die?

but he couldn't do such a thing. no, for the clouds would part one day, and that he knew.

8 days of miserable walking, with only his thoughts beside him. not once did he see another soul, at least not anyone alive.

so on that 9th day without the sun, and 37th day since leaving his home, that eventful 37th day, his world shifted. it was thrown on its side, by something so small, something that normally no one would think twice about, yet he still had trouble believing it.

it was almost noon, and shouyo was approaching a pit stop town. ones out here, in the middle of nowhere, were usually deserted, but some had the occasional car pulled into a gas station or in a parking lot. he tried to avoid those at all costs.

there were no cars around the building he walked up to. it was an old convenience store, tattered and cracked, with all of its windows smashed into pieces, scattered across the ground before him.

so the usual.

as always, he carefully stepped in, trying to be as quiet as possible before making his way towards the bathrooms.

once done in there, he rummaged through the shelves of the store, searching for anything worth taking with him. since there wasn't much room in his bag, he had to choose what he wanted carefully, and he wasn't going to hold anything that wouldn't fit. it was an inconvenience to him to have something in your arms that he wouldn't need for a while in a place like this.

he crept silently around the otherwise still room, the windows casting shadows across the tiled floor. nothing in particular sparked his interest to take with him, but he managed to find a few good things for a lunch break.

lunches were never fulfilling; all they were were snacks and other random junk he found in gas stations just like the one he was in right then. same old, same old. he was surprised his body never gave up on him before he reached the second and last pit stop of the day.

_i'm really just some sort of stamina machine, aren't i? i don't have a good diet, or sleep schedule, or living environment... damn, i'm a natural at this._

shouyo silently chuckled to himself half-heartedly, not giving much thought to his realization about himself. sure, he could go for a while. that didn't mean much. he should try... running. yeah. see how long and how fast he could run for, maybe try for two midday stops instead of one--

a crash.

loud, nearly deafening in contrast to the stark silence of the shop mere seconds before.

"ah, goddammit--"

unfamiliar voice. _unfamiliar voice._ danger. danger. danger. run. run. run. _run-_

shouyo hid behind the nearest structure, which happened to be the checkout counter. his hand unconsciously slid to his right pocket, and began slowly unzipping it as quietly as possible. he removed his pocket knife and gripped it tightly, as if it was the only thing keeping him from dying right then and there.

he looked down and saw that his hands were shaking. the knife gleamed cruelly, a mean temptation, and a weak defense system. a murder weapon waiting to become.

"okay, i know someone else is here. show yourself, will you? then we can just talk this out."

footsteps began crunching the broken glass beneath them; it was the only indication that the unknown figure was moving. the steps were light, slow, and deliberate. he was being searched for.

his grip on the knife only tightened.

"come on, i don't want to hurt you. look... i can, i don't know, leave, or something. just stop hiding. it's really annoying."

he grit his teeth. this man, whom he had just discovered the existence of, was now promising safety. how mean of him. did he think that shouyo was some gullible child, unknowing of the sins of the world? hah, he lived in the cruel place, what does he--

"found you."

_stand up. get up, idiot!_

barely registering what he was doing, he leapt out from behind the counter he once hid behind, somehow landed behind the mysterious male, whipped around, and slammed his left hand into his shoulder. the other boy was forced onto the countertop, and only struggled for a second before he felt the blade pushed up against his chest.

hinata shouyo was now pointing a pocket knife at his seeker. and he wasn't afraid to use it.

**\---**

kageyama tobio was staring into the eyes of a very angry ginger boy.

for a second, he was confused, unsure of how that all just happened. it was too quick to be properly registered in his brain for a few seconds, before he felt the blade just barely poking his chest.

and he began seething with anger. this boy with his pocket knife-- a silly little _pocket knife!--_ thought he could hurt him? kill him, even? pathetic!

"hey, asshole. what the hell do you think you're doing with that little thing? do you really think that's going to come close to hurting? you idiot--"

"it'll hurt if i push hard enough."

despite this shorter boy's shaking hands, and poor choice of weaponry, and eyes that looked on the verge of spilling their tears onto his cheeks, he wore an expression of cold hard anger. pure and raw ferocity burned in his amber eyes, hiding any trace of fear he may have had from tobio's view.

he would kill him, if it came to it.

"okay, okay. you win, shorty. i'll just go. show me over to the door or something if you don't trust me to leave on my own."

the boy didn't move.

"that means let me go, dumbass."

with that, he began to retreat.

tobio took that as a victory, and used the ginger's recoil to shove him out of the way. he began walking rather quickly towards the exit, but not because he was scared. he wasn't scared of some shrimp boy and his tiny pocket knife. not him, not kageyama tobio.

"wait."

he froze, hand halfway to the doorknob already.

"what do you want now?"

silence was his answer. and he wasn't going to turn around to look at the shaking short figure behind him.

"first you hide from me. then you jump above me, somehow, and end up pointing a pocket knife at me." tobio's words began shaking with intensity. "then, you threaten to kill me. and now, you've finally gotten rid of me, and you want me to *stay? *"

he strode over to the small boy, his gaze filled with fiery rage that the other once wore on his own face.

"well? are you gonna say something, dumbass? or are you just going to stand there like the little shrimp you are--"

"i was scared."

that was when the ginger looked up at him, his eyes no longer coldly piercing through his soul, but warm, watery eyes instead.

"what did you expect from me? i just wanted to eat, and suddenly you come out of nowhere, completely throwing me off! i don't do well with strangers, that should be a given in a time like this. so, yes. i told you to wait."

the boy a mere few feet away from him was now shaking like a leaf, while also simultaneously looking defiantly back at him. it was that which tobio saw yet another switch in power between the two of them. now he was on the bottom, staring up at the red haired boy before him.

"why'd you want me to wait?"

"come with me."

now it felt absurd. hiding, to death threats, to crying, and finally asking for companionship. these few minutes became a rollercoaster of events for both boys.

" _what?_ "

"l-look. i'm sorry, alright? but i think it could benefit both of us if we stick together. i mean, with both of us, we could--"

"i feel like i've got no choice. alright, let's go."

"...huh?"

*didn't he just ask if he wanted me to join him? what a dumbass. *

"w-wait! not yet! i didn't expect you to answer so quickly... and i still have to eat!"

"i'll be outside then. you lead the way."

and with that, tobio walked away from the short boy, exiting the store and leaving the other in a state of shock and confusion.

but now he could finally say he found someone. a partner. a person he could walk beside, even for just a few weeks. and he was surprisingly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now acquired: kageyama tobio!  
> next chapter's kinda boring ngl, sorry. this one was pretty fun to write, though.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading chapter 1! i'm excited for what's to come. sorry if this chapter was a bit slow, too, or short. this was practically just exposition. next chapter i'll be sure to pick up the pace!


End file.
